Cat-astrophicly Miraculous!
by Cat-astrophic Blue
Summary: Here are my drabbles and one-shots for Miraculous Ladybug! Feel free to give prompts as I dish out more angst. Hopefully I'll learn to write fluff somewhere along the way?...
1. Chat Blanc - I Love You

**So this is gonna be where I put miraculous one-shots! Feel free to send in Prompts and read another angsty story. Don't worry I have a fluffy one on the way! I have got to learn to finish/update My other stories first ughhhhhhh! Enjoy this lovely little thing!**

 **Prompt: I Love you/ Angst**

* * *

Ladybug looked at the Akuma fiercely, a fire burning in her eyes.

Behind her, buildings were collapsed and there was smoke everywhere. Destruction like this littered the city.

However that was not a concern for Ladybug.

Her full focus was on the Akuma in front of her.

"Give him back Hawkmoth!" She yelled, her voice coming out shaky and hoarse instead of strong and commanding like she wanted.

A feral grin stretched across Chat- No, Chat Blanc's face," Oh? And Why should I My Lady?" Instead of the usual affection that laced his words towards his lady, anger and loathing saturated every word he said as his face slowly contorted into a snarl.

"You betrayed me!"

"No Chat I-"

"Save it Bug! I handed my heart over to you and you stomped on it. Like I was a piece of dirt," He sneered. A swipe of his hand knocked down a beam next to Blanc, causing it to come closer to the civilians he had trapped under the Eiffel Tower.

At this point Ladybug was crying, and not from the bruises that littered her body, a morbid painting on display.

"Please.. I'll do anything.. Just give my Chat Back!" She screamed, yelling at him because god why - How - did she let it get this far!?

Chat Blanc walked closer, his white suit and purple eyes drawing closer until he was right up in her face.

" Give me one good reason why."

Ladybug leaned forward," This."

She closed the space between her and Chat, kissing him on the lips as his suit faded to Black.

Chat Noir looked at his Lady as his charged hand drew closer, the transformation not reaching his hand yet.

And as the silver bubbles touched the small of her back Ladybug crumpled, smiling at her Minou.

"I love you"

* * *

 **Whaat? I'm a horrible writer who really needs to learn to write fluff? Whatever are you talking about? i hope you enjoyed!**

 **-Blue**


	2. Kiss Me and Shoot Me

**Helloooo, Its Cat-astrophic Blue here with another attempt at writing XD. I will be taking prompts! Enjoy!**

 **My attempts at fluff**

 **Prompt: Take Me lazer tagging and kiss me in the corner before shooting me and walking away/Fluff**

* * *

Marinette rolled behind a rock, her gun raised as she scanned the area.

Her blue-bell eyes landed on a target and narrowed as she lined up the shot.

 _Click_

A hit.

Aim

 _Click_

Another

She smirked as two targets walked off in awe, Kim and Alix, because how did _Marinette_ of all people end up being the most athletic in their class?

"Hey." She turned quickly, already lining up the shot at the sound of a breathless male voice, only lowering her lazer when she saw it was her boyfriend Adrien.

"Hey." Marinette returned the greeting before landing a quick peck on Adrien's lips, looking fondly at his dazed face when she pulled away.

It had been a month since the reveal and it was still amazing to finally flirt back with her Kitty, especially once she realized that while he could give it, he couldn't take it.

Adrien smiled," So I'm assuming that I would be correct in the fact that you missed me? Sorry I'm late you know how photo shoots get."

Oh yes Marinette understood. One of these days Mr. Agreste was going to get a piece of her mind.

"Hmm... I don't know, you did leave me all alone to fight by my self chaton..." She said thoughtfully, tapping her chin," Though I suppose you could make it up to me?"

She trailed off at that last comment, letting her Ladybug shine through.

The bright red blush that quickly covered Adrien's face definitely helped give her a confidence boost.

Adjusting herself so that Adrien's back was to the wall, she leaned in and was so close he could feel her breaths gently fluttering against his face. He leaned in and dropped his gun.

Marinette opened her mouth and whispered," I'm sorry"

What did she-

 _Click_

Adrien stared down open mouthed at his flashing vest that indicated he had been shot.

She _tricked_ him!

Marinette giggled and ran off, Adrien trailing behind her.

"Marinette! I thought You loved me!" He wailed

"All is fair in love and War!" She called out, turning and placing another peck on his lips.

Okay

Maybe he wasn't _that_ upset


End file.
